Unexplained Safety
by Child of Hermes
Summary: Adam some how got out of the Cage. He, his brothers, and Cas go to save Samandriel from Crowley. Adam finds something out and ends up stopping Cas from killing Samandriel and they end up feeling safe when around the other, and have no idea why. Adamandriel Fluff


Adam sat in the Impala sulking. Sam, Dean, and Castiel had gone into the abandoned factory to rescue Samandriel, and Dean wouldn't allow him to help. Judging by the screams coming from the tortured angel, they hadn't yet succeeded. Adam's heart ached; nothing should make an angel scream like that.

Adam had shown up in the motel Dean had been staying in. He had no idea how he got there, One minute he was in the Cage the next Dean was splashing him with holy water. Then Castiel showed up asking for help to rescue Samandriel, or Alfie, was what Dean called him.

Adam jumped when Castiel appeared outside the Impala supporting the injured angel. They were talking; the only part Adam heard was "They're controlling us Castiel!" which Samandriel had yelled. Adam saw Castiel's angel blade appear, which caused him to take action. He got out of the car to confront him.

"Stop! What are you doing? I thought you wanted to save Samandriel?"

"He's been compromised." Castiel seemed confused, that was apparently not what he'd meant to say. He apparently had no control over what he was doing either because he still went to kill the other angel.

"I said stop!" Adam tried to push Castiel back. There was a bright flash of light when Adam's hand met Castiel's chest and a force pushed the angel backwards. Adam looked at his hand in surprise. That was new.

"H-how did you do that?" Samandriel asked weakly.

"I'm…not sure." He answered.

"What the hell happened?" Dean's voice, which meant Sam wasn't far behind. "Cas, you alright?"

"I'm fine Dean." The angel stood not taking his eyes off Adam. Curiosity, fear, and worry were clear in his eyes."

"What was that big flash?" Sam asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Adam admitted.

"I believe I do." Castiel said, "Adam's soul has been exposed to two archangel graces, while he was in the cage. If a soul is exposed to a powerful enough grace or two very powerful graces, it will change to grace itself. You're brother is a fledgling angel now."

"What?" Adam couldn't believe that, "You mean so I am _never _going to be normal again?"

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" Sam asked.

Castiel shook his head, "No, I'm sorry." Adam groaned and leaned on the Impala next Samandriel.

Samandriel slipped his hand into Adam's and intertwined their fingers. Adam looked at the angel questioningly, who gave him a weak smile in return, but he didn't pull his hand away.

This didn't go unnoticed by the others but no one chose to bring it up. "Why don't we head back to the motel?" Dean suggested, "We can figure things out there."

No one disagreed and it was obvious that Samandriel was getting tired of standing. Dean got into the driver's seat and Sam next to him on the passenger side.

Adam helped Samandriel into the car before sliding in next to him. Castiel sat on Samandriel's other side. The ride back was spent in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't long before Adam felt Samandriel's head slump onto his shoulder. The angel had fallen asleep his fingers still intertwined with Adam's.

"I'm going to guess that this isn't normal." Adam whispered to Cas.

"He's been through a lot, and the torturing took much out of him. Angel's don't usually need sleep, but in his case it's good, it will help him gain his strength again. Also, he's still only a fledgling." Castiel answered.

"Really? Then why is he down here, where anything could get to him? Crowley just being one example." Sam asked.

"Samandriel said something about _they are controlling us_, I fear whoever this they is don't seem to care whether one is a fledgling or a full fledged angel." Castiel looked at Samandriel, "Samandriel was in my garrison, I was supposed to look after him. I didn't thank you earlier, Adam, but I give it now for stopping me from kill him."

"Why were you trying to kill Alfie anyway Cas?" Dean asked.

"Naomi."

"Who's Naomi?"

"She's been controlling me, Adam's blast cleared my head, and I was able to remember her. She's been calling me to Heaven, and making me give reports on you and Sam, then making me forget."

"Ok so when we get to the hotel we put up some angel wards to keep her and the others out."

"That would be best option."

When the Impala came to a stop outside the motel, Samandriel woke. Once inside the motel and the angel wards were up, that allowed Cas and Samandriel, the boys decided on who would sleep where.

"I'll sleep on the couch, since Gigantor can't really share a bed and Alfie seems glued to Adam's side." Dean finally decided, "Hey Sam can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Adam looked Samandriel up and down, "Maybe you should get cleaned up."

"That's probably a good idea." The angel said before stepping into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he stepped out himself and his vessel's Wiener Hut uniform were clean. No trace that the Samandriel had been tortured except for a few injuries that his grace hadn't healed yet. He sat down on the bed next Adam, who was channel surfing.

"Still nothing on TV even after I died, been resurrected, and spent all that time in the Cage." Adam muttered.

Sam laughed, he was sitting on the other bed with his laptop open, "Yeah at least nothing that seems relevant anymore. Once you're in the hunter life it's hard to enjoy crappy television."

Adam hit the power button on the remote in frustration then tossing it away in defeat. He turned his attention to Samandriel. "I have a question. Why have you been by my side ever since we rescued you?"

The angel question shrugged his shoulders, causing him to wince, "I don't know" he admitted, "I just feel safe near you, and feel that you're safe near me. I don't really have an explanation of why."

"Don't tell Sam and Dean, but I kind of hope it stays this way." Adam whispered causing the young angel to smile. This time it was Adam who intertwined their fingers together. He heard Sam shut his laptop and the room was dark. Dean was already passed out on the couch and Cas was sitting at the table watching Dean sleep.

Adam settled down onto the mattress, he hadn't actually slept in a long time, seeing as actually rest in the deepest part of Hell with two very pissed off archangels. He pulled Samandriel down with him and then pulling the blankets up over them. He felt Samandriel snuggle closer and there they both fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
